


Nice Ass

by astrooohaa (astroscupcake)



Series: StarDrops [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, eunwoo is a flustered mess, moonbin is a tease, oldest hyungs mentioned for one sec, sanhyuk but blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/pseuds/astrooohaa
Summary: Suddenly, Dongmin yelped as he felt a slap on his ass. Did Bin just-
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: StarDrops [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824025
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Nice Ass

**Author's Note:**

> its short. this must be the shortest fic ive written.  
> well you see it was inspired from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/arohastruggle/status/1294277648022036482?s=20) but only as a dialogue exchange i wrote in dms  
> but Riri convinced me to make it a fic so here we are
> 
> im still pretending i did not write that
> 
> thank you [Astrosfaerydae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae) for betaing, ily <3
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Dongmin was in the kitchen, making some coffee for him along with Bin and Minhyuk. He finally had a day off before all of the schedules would have him booked but his habit of getting up at the same time every morning hadn’t changed. Minhyuk being up was a possibility, but Dongmin was surprised with Bin awake. Myungjun and Jinwoo were gone off to the company, Myungjun probably off to his schedules soon. Sanha was still sleeping, no schedule until evening so he was using it to the fullest.

Dongmin called out to the two others while going out of the kitchen with his own mug. He sat in his favorite corner of the couch making himself comfortable and taking out his phone to scroll through Twitter while sipping from his mug slowly.

Bin and Minhyuk were lost in chatter when they came back with their coffees. Minhyuk suddenly got up, muttering things while going to his shared room. Bin was left staring into space as he drank his coffee.

Dongmin was done with his so he stood up, still going through Twitter; Arohas were hilarious. He walked into the kitchen, placing his mug in the sink. Suddenly he saw a tweet that made him burst with laughter. He placed his hand on the counter before he bent over, laughter falling out of his mouth.

Moonbin was in the kitchen soon, leaving his mug in the sink and fixing his eyes on Dongmin. “Why, what’s got you laughing so hard?”

Dongmin showed Moonbin his phone. There was a tweet, from the account that posted about Aroha’s struggles, them clowning themselves. The post had pictures attached to it, Dongmin showed each one. They were quote retweets to a tweet that posted some hate against him. Most of them were comments on being jealous and saying they were just hating because Dongmin has a 'phat' ass.

Moonbin broke into a laugh, “Of course, I’ve taught them well.”

That brought out more laughter from Dongmin, he just shook his head taking his phone back from Bin, smiling at the pictures again.

Suddenly, Dongmin yelped as he felt a slap on his ass. Did Bin just-

He gasped feeling the hand firmly squeeze one of the cheeks, “They’re not wrong, you do have a thick one.”

With that Bin walked to the door of the kitchen, leaning against the door frame with a smirk, leaving Dongmin in his flustered, scattered thoughts. Dongmin was pretty sure he had a heavy, visible blush on his face.

“Is something wrong, hyung?” Minhyuk came in with his mug, throwing a look to Bin while asking Dongmin. Minhyuk’s hair was a total mess and his pupils were dilated. Dongmin wondered what happened before covering the lower half of his face.

“I-I should be asking you that.” Dongmin said and watched Minhyuk become slightly flustered.

He squeaked, “Nothing much.” And then rushed out.

Dongmin slid down to sit on the floor, staring blankly ahead; his brain was not stopping repeating the scene that had made Dongmin a flustered mess. He groaned, a blush painting itself on his face. “Why did you have to do that, Binnie?” He squealed into his hands. Dongmin heard the man chuckle and looked towards him. 

“Because you have a nice ass.” Bin winked.

**Author's Note:**

> yep lets pretend i didnt write that
> 
> thank you for reading  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> we can squeal over astro on my [twt](https://twitter.com/astrooohaa_)
> 
> thank you  
> take care and stay safe everyone  
> love y'all <3
> 
> *hides under blankets*


End file.
